The present invention relates generally to the field of window locks, and more particularly to an improved window latch located under a sash. A window latch secures a window sash when it is in the closed. In sliding windows, where a window sash is slid relative to another sash, the latch is first released in order to slide the window to the open position. The window latch is typically placed on top of the movable sash and engages and disengages a latch plate on the other sash or window frame to lock and unlock the window. A window sash may also have a pull rail that extends outwardly to assist a user in opening and closing the movable sash. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a window sash with both a pull rail and a front facing latch.
Often, when a user manipulates a latch for a window, the user slides the moveable sash by grasping the latch, imparting substantial stress on the latch perpendicular to the surface of the window (by pulling out or pushing in on the latch to disengage the locking mechanism) and in the direction of travel (by pulling on the latch to slide the sash). A user may also impart a substantial moment on the latch by grasping it “off-center.” Accordingly, it would be advantageous to locate the latch such that a force applied to it by the user is resisted by structural elements of the window.